Yes, We Do
by tlcinbflo
Summary: On their way back to the Normandy, after a night at Flux, Ashley and Joker have an intriguing conversation. Hints of Joker/Ashley, but not a true romance ficlet.


**Author's Note: **This is a stand alone one-shot, though, it does fall in with my story The Reason. I don't think you HAVE to read The Reason to enjoy this, but if you have read it, it may answer a question stemming from the end of the Virmire chapters. Let me know what you think. As always... Enjoy. **- TLC**

* * *

"Yes, We Do"

Joker was grateful when Kaidan let himself fall back a few steps as they made their way back to the Normandy. Ashley and he knew he was still nearby, but he was far enough away to allow them at least a little privacy. He glanced at the beautiful marine out of the corner of his eye, and a half smirk pulled at his lips when he caught her looking at him. It was a fun, friendly flirtation they had been engaging in over the last few weeks.

The crew had enjoyed their time off at Flux, Joker had enjoyed watching Ashley. Yes, he realized that was a little creepy, but it was all someone like him had. He had some luck with women, his sense of humor helped a lot with that, but never had a woman like Ashley taken an interest in him. It was exhilarating, though, he knew nothing would really come of it. The flirtation was fun, and he looked forward to the times she would visit him in the cockpit.

"Why so quiet, Joker?" She asked him, looking at him quickly.

"Just thinking," He answered and she laughed.

"Dangerous pastime," She chuckled softly, folding her arms in front of her.

"I know," He replied with a laugh. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"You know what? I did," She answered as she made eye contact with him.

"Don't sound so surprised," He laughed and she grinned. She glanced over her shoulder quickly at the L.T. walking behind them, his eyes on his boots, then looked back to Joker.

"I am surprised! When you look at my company… a Turian, a Krogan, a Quarian, a love-sick L.T., and _you_?" Ashley teased, and Joker looked insulted though he was smiling. "It's amazing I didn't die of boredom."

"Come on! I was the life of the party!" He insisted and Ashley threw her head back and laughed.

"Yeah, I especially like the part when you sat back and let the half naked Asari throw herself at me," Ashley shot back and Joker laughed.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for enjoying the view," He answered and Ashley snorted and called him a pig. He just shrugged. They were silent for a minute and she let her hands fall back to her sides. As they continued their walk, her hand brushed against his on his crutch and he clenched his jaw. "Alenko came to your rescue," He reminded her and she rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's not like you would have wanted to dance with me anyway," He accused quietly and she scoffed shaking her head.

Ashley looked at him and sighed. He really had no idea how attractive he was. Sure, he had some physical limitations, but he was smart, talented, confident, and his sense of humor was the best part about him. If he wasn't her superior, she would have been more open with her interest. Unfortunately, with her family's reputation she had to stick to every rule. She didn't need any help being held back. She sighed quietly and he looked up at her. "Why would you say that?" Her voice was soft, quiet, and shot straight to Joker's chest.

"Seriously?" He asked, a quick glance over his shoulder showed Alenko was still lost in thought. She didn't say anything, just looked at him and he chuckled humorlessly. "If it weren't for the convenience of serving together, would you have ever given me a second glance?" He accused and she looked forward again, unable to keep looking at him.

He wasn't wrong. If she had seen him sitting at the bar, or walking across the station, she probably wouldn't have been interested. "Maybe not," She admitted and he nodded, "but lucky for you, that's not the case, is it?" She asked, and he looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "Maybe if you didn't hide behind your disability, and made a move, you'd be surprised," She answered and they continued their walk in silence.

He was stunned, not really sure what her statement meant. Surely, she wasn't saying what he wanted her to say. He looked at her and she was smiling at him, with her lip between her teeth. He chuckled and dropped his head as they reached their elevator. They entered the Normandy and waited for the decontamination to complete. There was a pleasant buzzing in his ears and he wasn't sure if it was from the music or from Ashley's words as they had made their way across the station.

He jumped momentarily when her hand covered his on her crutch. His eyes moved to her, and he felt his back straighten and his thumb moved to caress her hand as she removed her heels. He liked that she wasn't afraid to touch him. She didn't think she would break him. The doors opened and the trio made their way down to the crew deck. They said good night, and went their separate ways.

After a shower, and a quick change, Joker went to the cockpit to run some system checks as a way to unwind. He was there for a few moments when his omni-tool went off. He opened the message program, and smiled when he saw the message was from Ashley. "Why did you think I wouldn't have wanted to dance with you?"

He sighed, and shot a quick reply back, "Girls like you don't go for guys like me."

Ashley chewed her lip when she got his response. She shook her head. It took a long moment before she replied.

He was alone when he got the response, but he felt himself grinning. Her response was short, but it gave him hope. Not necessarily for a relationship with Ashley, he knew she would never break the regulations. Her response was simple: "Yes, we do."


End file.
